As told by Lupin
by Katalin Weasley
Summary: Lupin has a date with the second hottest girl in Gryffindor, but that isn't good enough for him! He wants the only girl off limits to him, Lily Evans.
1. Lily & Haylie

As told by Lupin

Out by the lake at Hogwarts, I was staring at Lily Evans. I was dreaming of snogging her in the corridor, going with her to Hogsmeade and sleeping with her….If only James didn't like her, Lily would be all mine! James has all the girls in Gryffindor wanting him, why does he want her! That's a stupid question; she's the hottest, smartest girl in Gryffindor!

Lily and James are not going out, yet, but still, James would kill me! What if James did get Lily to go out with him? Would Remus be able to control his urges to take Lily into his arms and kiss her like she's never been kissed before?

Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the 2nd hottest 6th year Gryffindor girl, Haylie Silverstone, aside from Lily Evans of course. She had straight blonde hair, the nicest blue eyes, and most importantly, curves! What a babe!

"Hey Remus" said Haylie

"Hey Haylie" I replied, waking up from my day dream.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" she asked. Well I'd rather go with Lily, I thought.

But he said "I'd love to".

"Then it's a date." she said in that sexy voice of hers.

"Well see you later Remus" she said as she kissed me straight on the lips.

I almost fainted! She left before I could get over the shocked of being kissed. Sirius and James were usually the ones snogging girls in the corridors and getting all the dates, but never me,

"Moony, I didn't think you had a chance with Haylie Silverstone" said Sirius jokingly as he and James came behind me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said.

"Haylie Silverstone!" said James "One of the hottest girls in Gryffindor!"

"Yes, Yes Moony, well done! We've taught you well!" said Sirius.

They all laughed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" I said. "Haylie Silverstone! Who would have thought?"

."Ya, I always thought that girl had better taste…" said Sirius jokingly. James laughed.

A/N: Hope you like it! It' my first fan fic! Please write a review!


	2. Hogsmeade

Chapter 2: Hogsmeade with Haylie 

I met with Haylie at the entrance to Hogsmeade 3 minutes early. I had never had a date with a _hot_ girl before.

"Hey Remus" Haylie said walking toward him.

"Hey Haylie" I said.

I nervously took her hand and led her to the 3 broomsticks.

"O no Remus, let's go in here." she said pointing to Madame Puddishop's.

Inside it was a cute little teashop decorated with pink frilly bows and ribbons. Honestly, I wasn't sure if the steam that surrounded from was from the tea or all the couples snogging at the tables.

We sat down at a table and ordered two coffees next to Arthur Weasley and a red headed girl, Molly. I didn't recognize them at first since they were deeply involved in a snogging session. Their hands were laying awkwardly on the table in front of them. Should I take her hand? I thought.

Haylie answered the question; she gently placed her hand on top of mine. After a short awkward silence, we started talking about Quidditch. Haylie was the Chaser on the Gryffindor team. Then when I had nothing more to say about Quidditch he absentmindedly leaned in toward her. Haylie leaned in, too. Somewhere in the middle our lips met.

I couldn't tell how long they had been together. But when we finally broke apart I smiled at her and leaned in again, this time smoother than before. Before I knew it we were aggressively snogging each other. I didn't notice Arthur and Molly get up to leave and Lily Evans sit down at the next table. When we finally broke apart exhausted, and gasping for air, Haylie left to use the bathroom.

"Hi Remus" said Lily.

"O hi Lily" I said.

Bloody hell! She's beautiful, So is Haylie! Think of Haylie. I couldn't control his urges. I leapt at Lily, took her into my arms and kissed her. I didn't know how long we were together but they were interrupted by Haylie.

"REMUS! I'M GONE IN THE BATHROOM FOR ONE MINUTE AND I FIND YOU SNOGGING ANOTHER GIRL! BLOODY HELL!" She shouted.

I turned bright red. I had totally forgotten about Haylie!

"Haylie, I can explain!" I mumbled embarrassed.

"I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT! YOU'RE SUCH A PRAT!" Haylie yelled as she stormed out of the tea shop.

I looked at Lily and she blushed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" I mumbled.

"O yes you should have Remus" she said quietly.

"What!" I replied, shocked by her answer

. She put her finger up to my lips and then pulled me closer.

"I love you Remus! That's the real reason I wouldn't go out with James!" she said "I've loved you since first year!"

"Say no more." I said trying to be romantic.

She pulled me into a deep kiss. After we were together for what felt like hours, some one shouted

"Get a room you two!" I looked up blushing and realizing we were on the floor on top of each other.

"Meet me in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory as soon as possible. I'll be waiting!" Lily whispered playfully in his ear.

"Just be careful and don't get caught if James sees you he will kill me!" I warned her.


	3. The Dormitory

Chapter 3: In the Dormitory

Lily had managed to sneak past that marauders and up to the boys dormitory, so when I had come a few seconds later (they didn't walk in together to avoid suspicions) she was lying on my bed seductively. I locked the door behind him.

"Hey Remus," she said pulling him on to the bed with her.

I fell into a deeply aggressive make out that lasted for what felt like hours. We stopped only to take short breaths and then got right back to the action.

They were on top of each other now, rolling around on the bed. Then Lily did an enlarging charm on it to make more room for them, not that they didn't mind being so close…They were cuddled on Remus's bed kissing aggressively.

And that is how James found them as he entered the room to get his Invisibility cloak.

A/N: Sorry such a short chapter didn't want to go into 2 many details…


End file.
